Passenger
by xZexe
Summary: Bagheera really needs someone to talk to and his friend, Kaidan ( OC ), seems the best person for that. One-shot.


**Hi ! .. again :) Brand new one-shot.. Once again, sorry if it's too short, this one was also written for my English class ( my teacher loves my writing a lot, but if I wrote a 5000 words story everytime I have an English class and I had to read it, it would no longer be a.. class.. so.. ). And also, I'm reeeaaallly so up to this Khan &Bagheera thing that I just keep spawning ( like.. literally ) quick sequences that have different plots implying these two characters. ( I'm hell in love with Khan.. sorry for that too ). Hope you'll enjoy this one as well and, as always, please leave a review! Cheers !**

 **Passenger**

" I'm here, I'm here ! " I yell, falling in the seat of Kaidan's Mustang. " Yeah, you here.. " he says, pressing the engine-start button " And we gon' be late.. Again ! "

I'm tempted to mutter a ' Sorry ', but I decide to leave it at that and only give a deep sigh after putting my belt on. At this, he turns his head to me, widening his eyes, which also makes me put on a perplexed face ( cuz damn, I really ain't know what's the actual matter ) and we look at each other for a few moments, in an awkward silence.

" What ? " I finally ask, and he bursts out, as if he's been holding the question inside for a whole week: " What is it, Bag ? ". No words from me - I just keep biting my lip. He hits the red button once again and the engine shuts down. " C'mon, I'm waiting - it took you half an hour to get down from your apartment, I can spend another few minutes listening to you. "

And.. I just keep staring at him - when did he get that ear piercing, by the way ? " Look. " he says " We ain't movin' from here 'less you ain't tell me what's on your mind. "

God… dammit ! I'd like to believe he wouldn't do that, but c'mon ! We talkin' 'bout Kaidan, for real ! " A'right.. " I mutter. " Fine, but just.. get us goin', I ain't wanna miss the whole thing.. "

" Fair enough. " the cheetah says and the fierce sound fills the night for the second time. " Well ? " he asks as the car heads down the street, through the silent town.

I take a deep breath, but when I release the air I still don't know how to start. " I uh… Look, do I really… ? " " Yep, Mister, you do. " he ain't even let me finish my phrase.

I press my paw against my forehead and the door's handle creaks in my other hand. " I.. It's just.. Khan.. " I whisper his name, like a forgotten.. forbidden... dangerous word. No matter how far away I've pushed him from me, his image still makes me thrill and want him and it awakens such a burning desire.. " What's with him ? " Kaidan asks. " Been bothering you, again ? " He lifts his arm, clenching his fist. " Swear Imma beat the.. "

" No.. " I quickly throw it in, to make him stop. " I.. actually.. I think I miss him. A lot. " We almost hit the car we are overtaking, but when Kaidan gets back in his lane, I can see his eyes glistening when he glances at me. " Wait-wait-wait-wait.. Hold on! " he tilts his head " Say what ?! The heartless corrupted mountebank, the damn sexy thief who stole your heart and then murdered it with his shining black claws, after which he threw it away in a void, running away, hiding himself in a black mantle ? You miss _him_? ". I hate when it happens, but I begin to giggle when I try to explain myself to him. " Yeah.. No, I mean.. Crap! It's.. complicated !" I sigh " And did you.. Really memorize my words ? " I laugh.

He smirks " Yeah, you kinda really poetic when you angry and it was so funny when you yelled it out that I just… I don't know, it just got stuck in my mind.. " I start to say something, but he quickly cuts me off " Anyway, you sure ? You was pretty convinced you hate him like.. a night ago ? "

" Oh yeah, sure, act like you didn't even do the same when you was with Dana ! " He squeezes the steering wheel, accidentally pressing the klaxon and I give out a small titter when he jerks, scared. " She ain't count, dowg ! Oh my God, I still wanna punch that chick in her botoxed face and catch her stupid expression when it blows up ! " He laughs, but then quickly adopts the serious tone again. " Anyway, ain't change the subject ! So, just make me understand. What changed your mind like this ? I mean, it's not that easy, for sure.. "

" Yes, it is ! " I catch a quick sight of the dashboard clock: 10:37 - we're already late. Well done Bagg, well done ! I wipe my face in my palms, trying to calm down. " His eyes, his muzzle, his orange fur with those black stripes.. His white chest fur, his strong arms, his torso, full of muscles.. His kisses and low whispers to my ear... God, ya ain't know how it is ! He ain't held you, mate ! " I hit my fist against the black dashboard of the car. " Sorry.. "

" Flex!.. Yeah, perhaps I don't know.. " my friend laughs in his seat. " Why you laughin' ? " I inquire. " Meh, you just funny, crow.. But ain't ya said he ain't loved you ? Like, he just played with your feelings and stuff.. "

" Uhm… Yeah, bout that... " I mumble " I might have… exaggerated things a lil bit with that.. ? " I can't help but smirk. " I know.. I'm a jerk. " I slap my thigh. " Aha… " Kaidan approves. " That's the Bag I know.. So, what's the actual story then ? It's still something he's done, or.. ? "

" Well… " I start " I.. it was actually me.. Khan's just been overwhelmed by the whole company thing and we began to spend less and less time together.. And I took it the wrong way and blamed him and yelled at him and oh God! "

" Alright, alright… " Kaidan sighs " So it's really bad then.. for you I mean.. "

" Yeah, thanks, you really helping me a lot ! " I say, ironically. " Well sorry ! " he shrugs " But it's true tho.. " " I knooooooowwwww! " I cry " So what am I doin ? "

" Uhm.. What about apology first of all ? " he suggests " Then maybe he'll be a lil bit more admissive with you, so he'll give you another chance ? "

" I.. Don't know.. " I sigh " Like.. I messed it all up.. Real bad. I can't just.. walk to him and say ' Hey, uhm.. Yeah, sorry for all that, but wanna get back together ? ', ya know ? "

He shakes his hand in the air " Ok, maybe he ain't held me.. but I seen him holding you and the way he was lookin' at ya.. " Kaidan looks at me, smiling " Trust me, he'll forgive you - he loves ya, dowg ! "

The colossal white building raises in front of us, as the car rolls to the entrance to the underground parking lot. " Thanks.. " I say to him, then we bump our fists and get out of the Mustang.

" You welcome ! " he replies, locking the doors " Perhaps you just needed to be someone's passenger, aie ? "


End file.
